


Your Beauty turns the Sweetest Honey Sour

by kidd0o



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji Shimada is a friend, Reaper - Freeform, Sweet Jesse McCree, father figure reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidd0o/pseuds/kidd0o
Summary: Some time after the Fall of Overwatch you live a more corporate and calm life. This was originally uploaded on my deviant art. Link  down belowhttps://www.deviantart.com/kidd0o/art/Jesse-McCree-x-Reader-1-2-Oneshot-812408374
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Overwatch, the once hailed organization now a distant memory. Now one of your memories. Once a recruit through special circumstances now an glorified accountant for a big time energy company in Dorado. Towards the end of your time in Overwatch you were responsible for the smooth transactions between Overwatch, Blackwatch and often time the UN funding/approval over both. Even though there wasn't much money given to Blackwatch in the first place. You were recruited by Gabriel Reyes after Jack Morission thought you were just another liability. You were originally picked up by Gabriel when you were a child, becoming an agent wasn't an option until you got older. Oddly Jack turned a blind eye to some of the things Blackwatch did, this included the experiments the new medic named Moira conducted. Reyes assured him they were simple medical exams, nothing more maliciousness than a lady devoted to medicine/science. So when you followed him around the base, even sitting in on classified meetings Jack said little to nothing.

At your time in Overwatch you happened to spend most of your time with the Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes despite his attempts to make you hang out with the younger agents. Often asking you at the end of the day if you made any new friends, he became hesitant to ask sometimes when young recruits would complain about getting kicked in the legs by you. He saw how little you got along with new Overwatch recruits and seemed to meld better with his own recruits from Blackwatch. Which was why he recruited you to Blackwatch in the first place before Ana Amari was able to snatch you to Overwatch. He didn't want his little one in a place where he couldn't keep an eye you. Often times the Commanders would take turns training recruits in specific areas they were experts in. Reyes trained stealth and small team cooperation, Commander Amari trained long distance recon and weapons, Commander Morrison trained large team cooperation and general weapons use as well as basic survival skills. You had lessons from other iconic figures such as Doctor Ziegler on first aid, mental health and use of biotic aid. Small sessions with Torbjorn on mechanics until Reyes found you trying to make a taser. Commander Reyes, a stern, almost emotionless man treated you like a "princess" or at least that's what Jack would say. There were always rumors on base. One that you heard in passing from Moira's almost silent mumbling was that Gabriel had suffered adverse affects from the classified SEP program from his time serving the government as a soldier while Jack did not. There were rumors that were never confirmed but never dissipated from how often the Commander would see the tall, lanky red haired woman named Moira. However the more time you spent with him the more you realized that he was similar to a kumquat. Sour and extremely bitter at first but if waited out, turned out to be secretly sweet. It was always strange thinking of him that way but oddly true. Sadly not many people were willing to wait for him to show his secretly sweet side.You were there when he was interviewing agent McCree and Genji to determine if they were "qualified" for Blackwatch. You saw the pain in his eyes as he saw the torn souls before him, the souls he knew only had a chance to survive in Blackwatch. You saw how Overwatch used him like a dirty rag. You saw how tired he was of everything. However as one of Commander Reye's favorite saying, Blackwatch plays by its own rules and as tensions rose that was exactly what he did. He was still the hero from the First Omnic crisis, as agent McCree fondly said, the only true hero left.

There were rumors, rumors that your company was conducting illegal transactions. You worked in Blackwatch enough to know when to keep your head down. You knew this was true from the numbers you crunched, but you knew better. Knew better that asking too many question and being too good at your job would make it your last. Fancy part was that the company had no need for you to work on site. You were able to work at your home. Home being a small house in the more quiet part of Northern California. It wasn't a permanent resident but it was home for now. It was more of a fancy cabin then anything else. A small house with one master bedroom, living room connected to the kitchen and a modest bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom. The surrounding red wood trees provided solitude and privacy not know to those living in more concrete trees. You would hear the squirrels chirp or the owls hoot, sometimes even the bears clawing at the large trees. It was when the forest grew silent that made you anxious.

The privileges of living not on site didn't come without equal responsibility. They required for you to board a flight to arrive on sight, on call. As well as being on call for any complications 24/7. Lastly any projects that were considered highly confidential were to be sighed, approved and reviewed by not only by specific senior staff but also by head chairs men and women. Although, annoying, it happened rarely. The thing that happened the most often was being the 24/7 on call consultant. Two hours ago they called saying they wanted you to be on a hyper train for a meeting to secure financial relations with their newest benefactor. On a hyper train to Sante Fe of all places. The personal relations/financial relation head individual loved more American based culture then he probably should have. The man was not American but instead was from somewhere in Europe. His well of parents ensured he had a good start in life. He was living in one of his several homes in El Paso. The rich bastard seemed to have a home in every other state and country that had a more American look to it, as he would often say. Past experience and training told you that he was working for more than a business partner of Lumerico, maybe leaning more toward Black market transactions.

As you packed for the possible several week meeting, your hand brushed an old bandanna wedged in the back of the drawer of the dresser. A random tool used by a black watch agent to woo you into his bed. Agent Jesse McCree, the well know womanizer and charmer, guarded and guided by the resident devil of Overwatch, more specifically Blackwatch. Deep down even you knew it didn't mean much to him, but blinded from the first romantic attention your ever had, at the time it meant everything. Being younger, naive and romantically hopefully you clung to the square piece of fabric after he gave it to you. Often times keeping it in your pocket or snuggling it as you slept. Only when you found him shamelessly flirting and touching with another recruit such as yourself with explicit descriptive words of the heated night to come did you realize what his true intentions were. You had lost the worn piece of fabric the day before somewhere in your room before your realization, you had frantically searched your room then you went to go find McCree and apologize. After seeing him giving gentle touches and heated word to another woman's hair, you had intended to burn the damn thing when you rushed to your room but forgot about it through the tears and heartache. When you began to ask Commander Reyes how to read people he was obviously confused, often times begging him to train you harder after lessons, even bribing him with his favorite liquor that you suspiciously acquired to give longer training sessions after the other recruits had left. He had a brief questioning looks before he saw the look of hurtful determination on your face when McCree was around. The determination to never be hurt again, the determination to be stronger and to be unable to hurt, to never let them see that they get to you. To be the perfect solider. When you begged for him to keep the lessons a secrete after McCree asked why you and him would stay late together he figured out exactly why. He understood immediately what had happened and how he was inadvertently responsible. The few times he fathered the ingrate he sometimes regretted it in times like this. When telling him "you get more flies with honey than with vinegar" did he truly regret when he took the young criminal under his wing. That he truly regretted caring for someone else than himself.

Years later the lessons the late Commander Reyes had taught you in secrete still came in handy. Not only in reading the charming cowboy but in future missions and financial interactions to come. Unknown to you, until the transfer to Overwatch, Reyes had aimed to get you away from McCree, aimed to get you somewhere safe, somewhere safer the Blackwatch. Those heated secretive kisses and shy lustful glances, timid touches on your waist, and feather light touches from the Cowboy crawled under your skin when you saw him do the same thing to others. Your first love, your first heart break and your first adult lesson. He obviously didn't know what he was doing would hurt hearts, he didn't have any attachments to anyone but his own desire. Which made the whole situation worse. Reyes, being the father figure you never admitted out loud, had soon realized how much of a reprimanding McCree needed when he tried to charm you into his bed for a second time in front of the him, and with no shame. Even though the commander saw him leave the room of a female recruit early in the morning before PT, he couldn't help but feel disgusted. After a scolding lecture and annoying amount of medial missions bombarded on McCree did things begin to settle. You were transferred to be the official Overwatch/Blackwatch accountant section. The only interaction you would have to deal with in both branches would be with those of higher brass, specifically Reyes, Ana and Commander Morrision and rarely his Captains. Your first day you raved and made hell cower in fear when you confronted Reyes about the transfer, but he never showed that and he would take that to his grave before he admitted it. A cushioned desk job in the Overwatch hall of the commanders that you were overqualified for, you were more suited on the field. You had wanted to be the accountant for Blackwatch part time not full time and removed from active duty, you still wanted to go on missions with Gabriel. You wanted to be anywhere but feeling stuck and helpless behind a desk, anywhere but where you signed up to be. However he had the patience of the angel he was named after, giving you enticing words of worth and reasons why he put you there. Saying that with your position, Blackwatch could receive more funding, more breaks and more ways of cheating the system. It took time but you found his words to be true, then you did try to become the best at the job you were given. Reyes would often called you chiquita, meaning little one. A form of affection from his own culture, something you didn't learn until years after his death. 

One day Reyes made an off hand comment about you being overworked, suggestions of vacations several hundred miles away. Only when you denied the work load, expressed importance of financial meeting in the Swiss base between Blackwatch and Overwatch and vacation did your Commander become serious. He explained as much as he could that you couldn't accompany him for financial meetings at the Swiss Overwatch base. You knew he was torn, after the lost of a "kid", when McCree left some time later to Overwatch after the failed Italy mission. Rumors had it that Reyes had forced him to leave after his Cyborg operative was adopted by the Overwatch Strike team, the main incentive being the petite blonde doctor he grew so attached to. At one point he almost begged you to stay home. Only when he bribed you with his precious beanie did you decide to stay. The man never went anywhere with it. 

The beanie had become an iconic symbol associated with the Blackwatch commander. When you were orphaned Reyes had unofficially fostered you when you followed him back from a mission after he had carried you to a medic tent. That area was appointed to him by Jack to clear the same one where he saw a neighborhood slaughtered by sector zero ominics, the same one that you happened to be in. You had run away after seeing your family killed, ran straight into the kind Captain Amari who stood next to the Blackwatch Commander. She didn't have the heart to leave you alone so she asked Gabriel to take you back to the medically white tents a young blonde doctor was in. When you were on the drop ship back home, having sneaked on to follow the tall man you felt safe with and cautious of the other members you grew attached to the man with the dark beanie. He knew you were following him the entire time. Even when you followed him off the ship he said nothing, years later when you were of age to join Overwatch he said nothing but that you were going to join Blackwatch and not Overwatch. You said nothing when he recruited a teen only two years older than you into Blackwatch. The late night when he left to the Swiss base, Reyes confessed that he held you dear to his heart. That he loved you like the daughter he wish he could have, one that he would have adopted had he had the chance, one that he would be broken to leave. After tears and reluctant agreements did you leave, your stubbornness matching his. The next day he was gone, on flight to the Swiss base with commander Morrison and you on a trip to the warm beaches of California. The next week the only father figure you ever knew was proclaimed dead. Said to have died in a terrorist explosion along with the famed Commander Morrison. There was no large funeral service for him like the one Commander Morrison had.

Wrapped in the bandanna was the old dark beanie. Now smelling of dust and faded fabric softener did more memories come rushing back.The comforting fatherly words and smiles of Commander Reyes, the smooth charming words of McCree in secluded hallways and less than private training sessions. The beanie was soft, scratchy and a comforting fabric clutched securely in your hands. Every six months you ordered flowers and maintenance for the late Commander Reyes's grave. It was pricey because of the distance but the only father figure you had was not going to be forgotten. Every year you visited, the hero that was shadowed by the one that got a statue. Being left as an orphan of the Omnic crisis was not uncommon. Many times when asked of your parents origins after learning Reyes was not your biological father, did questions die quicker than a shot to the head when the word Ominic crisis orphan survivor were spoken. You understood when you were older why Reyes couldn't officially adopted you, tensions were high and you would have been an easy target. When ever you saw the red bandanna you questioned why you kept it. There was no real reason besides brittle attachment and poor excuses did you keep it. The soft yellow cotton was worn in specific areas, where the knot was tied from years of wear and the spots where the neck touched. The deadlock symbol faded but still noticeable. McCree never cared for you like you did for him, never did he see you more than a notch on the bed post but that damn piece of fabric brought all those memories of young love back. Or at least that's what you thought.

It was as if your brain was on a loop, going back to memories of McCree and Reyes. You remembered McCree's gentle touches with rough hands or worn leather gloves, charming words with a southern drawl that were low and deep, gentle smiles smooth as a calm summer's breeze. The nicknames you thought were selective to you, both endearing and flustering. The smell of cigar smoke, gunpowder, sweat and faint smell of whiskey or bitter coffee. The sweet smiles and adoring eyes you thought were for only for you. The excited and prideful bragging of the more attractive recruits being in McCree's bed the night before with all the words, touches and smiles you were familiar with. It only made the hurt worse, the realization of a being another conquest, another notch on the bedpost even after your transfer. You were hurt, timid, fearful and avoidance made McCree worried for a while until he found another fresh young recruit to woo and take to his bed. Reyes had kept you both on separate missions after seeing your avoidance of McCree but not entirely certain of what had happened. He knew how McCree was and he knew how you had developed an attachment towards him. So when he saw you avoid him with hurtful eyes, he knew. When you decided to go in the more financial branch of Blackwatch along with being an active agent, stating that funding was something you were sure you can steal more of and maybe even be beneficial for under cover mission, he supported you. Even saying you would be doing more for the organization behind the curtains than those who were on the front page of magazines, it was his way of giving shade on Jack. McCree often times visited your desk at the small library of Blackwatch, studying hard and ignorant to the outside world. Sometimes he would bring a warm beverage from the break room, other times a sweet pastry. Despite the sweet food and hot drinks you didn't forget what you were to McCree. A forced smiled and strained thank you was all it took for McCree to leave, making him think that you were too busy studying. Moments later Reyes would appear, either giving you a sympathetic smile or encouraging words before taking the newest gift you didn't even touch but knew didn't have the heart to refuse to take and walk away to his office.

A ragged breath left your body as you returned to the present. Now McCree was a wanted criminal back to the same thing Commander Reyes tried pull him out of being when he recruited him. The last you heard he was wanted for a hefty sum of money after robbing a hyper train. Commander Reyes would have been disappointed but he was no longer in the land of the living so he couldn't be much of anything now in days. The details of the reason for arrest didn't add up to you but you never bothered to really question it. You didn't question much after the Swiss explosion. They never found Reyes's body or Jack's, it left you with a bad taste in your mouth. When you scavenged and scanned the rubble for weeks on end, leaving you scratched up, bruised, dehydrated, malnourished and tired. You accepted that Reyes was dead. Carelessly tossing the bandanna back into the drawer you held onto the beanie for a moment longer before gently placing back into the same drawer. Two large suitcases were already full, no real need to pack more you wobbled to the edge of your bed, your legs weak from being squashed, being sat on with your entire weight. Shedding your upper garments and pants you crawled into the cool sheets. The air conditioning almost silent as you snuggled into the little too fluffy pillow, wishing that Reyes was still here to give you wise words,comforting back rubs and sweet lullabies from his childhood. To hear the other girls in the rooms around you congregate to one and devour the gossip about the night before with young heart throb named Jesse McCree. To spend the early near silent hours drinking warm tea and savory rice crackers with the broken ninja named Genji. There were some things you wished never changed and some you wished never happened.

You decided to pack the beanie when you woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about a demon with red eyes, sharp teeth dripping with blood and haunting laugh.

A week and a half later you were still trying to convince the local branch manager for the city to develop a partnership with one of the more wealthy ominic business men in Santa Fe. They said he never left his heavily guarded home and rarely had business face to face. So this was a rare opportunity for not only you but for your employer as well. 

Back in the hotel you paced your room, the phone pressed against your ear with a death grip from your hand uncomfortably hot and heavy from said device. The constant sweet words of business doing nothing for your entitled boss. Only when he said he was late for his private "dance" did you clench your abdomen and hold your breath to prevent your self from screeching "fucken finally". Tossing the overheated phone onto the bed you rushed to the drawer under the T.V. with your swim suit. You had taken swimming after your commander's death, remembering him speak fondly of his youth. The trips to the beach and pools, his mother yelling at him to get out of the water and claiming if he stayed in the water any more he would turn into a fish. 

The hotel was higher end, your employer wouldn't have it another way. This meant you would get a nice hotel to spend in for the business trip, you couldn't really complain about your job but god help you if you didn't bitch every once in awhile.

The pool it self was an Olympic sized, and directly outside the spa area. Seeing as it was 11pm, no one was out and about. Instead choosing to stay in their rooms or go to the party the local billionaire decided to have at the penthouse tonight. The summer heat was still strong even though the sun had been gone for some hours, perfect for swimming. No annoying peeling skin to deal with after from a stinging sunburn.

You kept a pistol hidden in the towel, you always went armed. Something that Reyes often tried to train out of you, especially during infiltration missions requiring you to blend in.

Stretching, the black bikini top rode up, you quickly tugged it down. Slightly embarrassed even though no one was around to see you. You still felt like something was wrong, the uneasy churning of you stomach never left even after doing a few laps in the pool. Deciding to submerge yourself and test your lung capacity trying to calm yourself. The feeling of the water all around you brought you a sense of comfort you could not find anywhere else. The feeling that you could move yourself in any way and not fall was such an amazing feeling that your lungs began to burn as your heart beat protested in your chest. You kicked off the bottom of the pool's floor, breaking through the water's surface. Even though the warm air was not the most appealing the large breaths of air were welcomed.

That's when you saw smoke coming from the door of the small changing room in the corner of the pool area. You quickly swam to your towel, lying on the chair and table. Grabbing the towel and gun you then quickly walked to the water, dunking the towel in the water. Its weight was almost too much, you ended up dragging it a little on the floor. The gun in your hand was slipping slightly despite its engraved handle. The smoke began to grow, you noticed it was a strange black color and not a gray that you were use to but brushed it aside. Tossing the towel on the smoke it achieved what you set out to do. The smoke was gone, until the towel began to rise. It took the shape of a person that slowly morphed into a leather clad, robe wearing muscled man from what you could tell that weren't covered by the towel. The towel covered the shoulders, head and left arm. You noticed the claws, tactical gear, ammo belts and holstered shotguns. Your body constantly registering him as the threat it tried to warn you about. You kept stepping back without knowing, your gun forgotten on the floor.

He reached out, his clawed hand slightly piercing the delicate flesh of your neck. You hand instinctively wrapped around his wrist. Your body was on complete instinct, submitting to a stronger fighter.

His other hand went to the top of his head and ripped the towel off, hitting the floor with a wet splat. You felt his hand twitch, his head tilting to the side slightly in confusion. Your eyes widened, face paled and breathing staggered. The infamous heavy hitter of Talon, Reaper. Said to be the most ruthless and methodical of Talon. The Water droplets covered his hood and mask, running down to the creases and crevices of his outfit. That was until a loud bang from a high powered pistol broke the silence, followed by a pained grunt as he hunched over towards you slightly.

His lower half turned into the same black smoke that you had tried to put out earlier. His arm raised slightly, lifting you off the floor before moving inside the changing room. It was a large building, more similar to a small house than anything else. Your body wasn't cold thanks to the warm summer night but the shivers that came from you were from the threat on your life. You didn't even hear the masculine yelling at Reaper to get back here.

Once inside he released you with a small push as he stood up straighter.

"Leave" he groaned.

"There is only one exit, its also the entrance.", you said mindlessly.

He said nothing, only walked past you to stand in between the man dressed in a red serape, cowboy hat and a freshly lit cigar hanging from his mouth that you didn't notice walk in. He held his gun pointed at Reaper, he took a glance at you once in a while but kept the Talon heavy hitter his main focus. You couldn't get a good look at the man's face, his hat hiding everything but his bearded chin.

"Ma'am"

His southern drawl reminded you of Jesse. Your eyes narrowed, when you thought about it he sounded like similar to the young charmer that broke your heart all those years ago. The cigar smoke was also a familiar smell.

"Leave her alone."

Reaper's voice shocked you back to the current situation, and the fact that he seemed protective of you seemed even more off. Your lack of clothing was forgotten. That was when you noticed the BAMF belt buckle, the same one he sported one day in Blackwatch. The same one that Reyes chewed him out for almost blowing their cover to buy during a covert mission that you were overseeing from the control room.

"Heh, I don-"

"Jesse?", your voice barely above a whisper. It was enough, his jaw locked. He didn't seem to recognize you, you couldn't decide to be relieved or disappointed about it.

"I know him, it's only fitt'n that it'd be me to kill him. You mind tell'n me how you know me?"

"Hurt her again and I'll be sure it's the last regret you ever have." Reaper growled as he took a step forward.

McCree re-aimed his gun, warning him. Letting him know he was still a threat. You couldn't think of anything that you could say that wouldn't reveal your status of being a former Blackwatch agent to Reaper, your anger however had other plans.

"You'd turn the sweetest honey sour with your beauty, chiquita."

McCree's jaw dropped, his cigar falling to the floor. He stood up straighter, too shocked to properly speak or even take Reaper as a threat. You stared at him with all the pain and anger that he left you with so many years ago.

"Sweetheart is that you?", he looked you up and down still having a hard time believing that it was actually you. The love he was too stupid to take seriously. The love that Reyes tried to talk sense into taking seriously but was too stupid and prideful of being a ladies man to listen.

"You are a selfish, egotistical bastard that never cared for anyone but himself and making sure his dick got wet rather than seeing what that did to other people. You are a disgusting, poor excuse for a man. Reyes would have been ashamed to have been associated with you.", you seethed as said man, also known as Reaper, held you back with his outstretched arm wrapped behind him and around your waist. He was an extremely strong man and you haven't exactly been keeping up with your Blackwatch training since then. However, he had a little trouble keeping you back from how much you were squirming, trying to get close enough to land a punch on the now older and much more rugged McCree.

McCree's face was slapped with guilt. Only when he was older, drunker than a bottle of whiskey and laying next to a naked, sleeping woman who had similar hair and skin tone to you did he realize what he truly lost. The one woman he actually cared for, the one woman he actually wanted a future with. The one woman he wished he didn't let go but was too preoccupied at trying to get someone in his bed that night so they could brag about him the next day. He may have been out of Deadlock but he still held onto the bad habits, despite Reyes' and Commander Amari's guidance.

"Darl'n I never meant to-"

"Shut it McCree, you have no right to call me anything. I don't know what you and Reaper have going on right now but I'm going back to my room. I honestly don't care about either of you and never want to see either of you ever again."

You pushed past Reaper and walked right out of the small changing building. Once you were far away, gun by your side and in the cold elevator to your floor did the anger start to wain. It wasn't your fault, hell Reyes even warned you about him when he first joined.

"Never thought a tiny little thing like her would get me so cowed." he said while trying to loosen the collar of his shirt under his armor.

"Get near her and I'll put a round in your ass for ever girl you slept with in Blackwatch."

He visibly flinched before holstering his pistol, clearly losing his drive to fight. It seemed that Reaper had no intention of fighting either, he never pulled out his weapons when he had you in his grasp. McCree shifted on one foot to the other, obviously nervous and anxious for the scolding he was sure to get from his former Commander. The former Commander's mask made it impossible to tell what he was thinking or what mood he was in. The only sign that McCree could see that he was in trouble was when he crossed his arms and leaned on one foot. McCree sighed he knew he should have apologized to you years ago, one time in Blackwatch he almost did.

Walking to your room with a couple of flowers he picked on the field outside of base he was determined to say sorry and have you kiss and makeup like the romantic dramas Captain Amari watched when he played with baby Pharah, but then a busty red head ran into him. The red head just so happened to be his most recent sexual partner. An elicit heated conversation ensued,to where where her hand was on his chest with flowers being dangerously close to being crushed in between them while the other tugged on his pants. Then he saw you walk down the hallway towards him with Captain Amari, she had said something in a hushed voice causing you both to laugh, a real laugh and not the strained ones that he got when he was around. A small warm smile grazed his lips as his face took on a loving gaze, the red head took it as a sign that he liked what she said and took the flowers before saying 'can't wait to ride a cowboy tonight' then left with a confident stride. He stood there shocked back into reality when his hand was empty. Looking at his green hand from the freshly picked plants he panicked a little, looking back up he saw the disappointed face of Captain Amari and your disgusted face. You both said nothing as you passed him. That night the red head showed off her flowers to everyone who would listen, while McCree was unusually quiet. That was the last and only time McCree tried to apologize.

Now in a nearby bar you drank til your wallet was empty and your credit card burning from how much it was being charged. After the mini bar in your room had "mysteriously" gone dry, you got dressed and went to the local bar. Some greasy, beer bellied old men had tried to hit on you but oddly apologized and left you alone shortly after. You didn't pay too much attention to it or anyone else around you, you just kept on drinking. Only when the bartender, a well built older man with a salt and pepper beard and bald head told you that you had enough did you stop. He did say that he was impressed but how much you drank and happy that your boyfriend kept an eye on you, thinking your drunken mind misheard you did finally agree it was time to head back. 

"B-Buddy I has no one. I-no sex for two ye-years. I'm-I always need zee dick cause I no has-ed none!"

He chuckled, "you should go home anyways. You need me to call a cab?"

"NEIN! hotel dat ways" you said while unsteadily pointing to the wall behind him. "I whore shoes! I walks."

"Alright, let me at least wa-"

"No need partner. I got'er."

Standing up from the stool you turned to the man with the southern drawl. It was McCree sporting a gentle smile and a burning cigar. You never noticed how close he was to you, too busy drinking your mind away.

"You are a man whore. You probably has the sexually translated diabetes."

"Let's get you to bed sweet heart." McCree said as he guided you to the door. His hand gentle but firm on your back. 

"You probably have a small dick too." In the background you heard the bartender's laughter fill the room.

"Now darlin, that ain't a very nice thing to say to a man." he said with a small huff and shake of his head.

A ten minute walk turned forty and you were back in the hotel elevator staring with a droopy smile at the reflective ceiling. Swaying from side to side, while McCree tapped your shoulder when you swayed a little too much to one side. When you arrived to your room you stared at the door, way too intently for McCree to think you were going to open the door. He opened he mouth to question you before he quickly shut it when you yelled at said door.

"Listen hear bitch, you may.. may be a beautiful tree but I need to pee and my bladder listen to only me! Now let me though before I kiss your knob!"

McCree turned red from the effort of trying to hold his laugh. He rummaged through the purse you had, the same one you hung on his neck in the elevator claiming he was a weird looking coat hanger. He found the sleek sliver key card with a gold band running along it, before pressing in on the white scanning block right next to your door. With a cheerful beep and loud clunk, the door unlocked.

"Thank you gorgeous, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow." you said before opening the door and leaving McCree behind.

He walked in right behind you before ducking when you threw your pants at him. His reflexes kicking in without him even thinking. Although he had seen plenty women naked he still thought he shouldn't be rude and stare at your less clothed form without your permission, well sober permission. He kept his hat down allowing him to only see your feet. When you closed the bathroom door he raised his head. He could admit that it was a rather nice room, nicer than the ones he was use to. He looked down at the purse in his hands, a small black purse with a thin leather strap. It wasn't bad quality but it wasn't expensive either, probably bought from a chain clothing store. Gently setting the purse down on the night stand near your bed he sat down as his mind started to run, started to ask himself questions. What was he doing here? You obviously weren't happy to see him when you were sober and so far your drunken half wasn't trying to castrate him where he stood. The bed was soft and the perfume that wore off from your body onto the pillow gave he faint smells, they were keeping him rooted where he sat even though he told him self he had to leave. 

He felt tired of everything and cheated of anything good he wanted. Half way through getting up the bathroom door swung open from a strong kick. There you were in only underwear and no bra. Flustered McCree quickly slide his hat down his face to try and keep some of his dignity in tact, he didn't get a good look but it was enough.

"Darlin you gotta warn a man when you come out-"

"Shush-shush it sleepy time now Mr. Cowboy." you said as you pushed his hat further into his face with your entire body weight.

McCree flailed his arms slightly, now laying down with your chest on his, legs splayed out on the bed. He wasn't mad about the situation he was in but he only wished it was under different circumstances. With slow and hesitant movements he brought his non-omnic hand to hold you, with his metal hand went to cradle the back of his head. He didn't remove his hat even though the air had become humid from his breath. Hours later he still couldn't sleep even though you were sleeping like a log. He had removed all of his armor, belt, boots, pants and shirt. He now only slept in his boxer briefs while his iconic hat rested on top the piles of clothes and armor he quickly shed, he knew he should have left when he had the chance but he couldn't bring himself to leave you. The second he got back in bed you cuddled him like a lover would. It almost felt like he had gotten up in the middle of the night, leaving his sleeping adoring wife in bed only to return and have arms wrapped around him to let him know she noticed he was gone. That night he slept better than he had in years.

Waking up you groaned, your dry lips felt uncomfortable and the sharp stinging pounding headache you suddenly developed not helping. You snuggled into the warm body that was next to you, not wanting to get up and irrationally thinking it would stop the headache. You didn't register that there was a stranger in your bed, a half naked stranger laying on his back facing the other way with his arm under your head. Only when you shifted around to get a more comfortable position on his shoulder and you heard a tired groan did things start to register. Your breathing quickened while your eyes shot open up and stared at the nipple on the toned pecs sprinkled with chest hair, that was extremely close to your face. Slowly raising yourself from the warm body you looked at the face of the man you slept with.

"Fuck" you whispered, it was McCree.

As you started to withdraw yourself he groaned and secured his hold on you.

"Honey, come back to bed. The sun ain't even up yet."

All the rage you had before your alcoholic adventure returned. How dare he come back in your life and the second he did the only thing he sought to do was to sleep with you. Guess he finally got that notch on the bed.

"Get out.", you seethed.

He retracted his arm from your person and sat up, his tired eyes looking at you with hurt.

"Pardon?"

"Get the fuck out of here. You got what you wanted now leave." you said with such venom that he flinched.

"N-no darl'n you don't understand. We-"

"I understand perfectly McCree. You haven't changed. Reyes was right I was just another pretty face to you."

If you hadn't been so pissed off you would have seen how broken he was, how absolutely hurt he was. He looked like a man that had everything taken from him all in an instant. With practiced movements he redressed himself. He held his hat in front of him, he looked shy, almost timid as he stood in the doorway facing you as you sat up in the bed with your arms crossed with a sheet.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I-you are the most beautiful woman I ever had the pleasure of meeting.", he gentle place his hat on his head and walked out. You sat there, confused as hell. You couldn't figure out what he words really meant and if you would ever forgive him. Deciding to go back to sleep you flopped back wards, regretting it when your headache reminded you of your delicate condition.

"Yes, that's correct sir. The partnership would ensure you receive full authority over the construction of the new substation. We have a list of areas we can start construction, once the permits are approved if you want to look at them."

"Yes, I'll have a look at them." he said as you handed him a few pages with the said information. A few days later and things were back to normal, or at least you finally convinced your self that they were.

A few moments of silence awkwardly went by as he read the pages with intense scrutiny. The omnic business partner was dressed in a dark blue suit, white button up and black tie. His outfit was clean pressed and of high quality. His face was a light silver color while four bright blue dots brightly on his forehead. His eyes were slits of the same color as dark lines showed the contours of a normal human's face features. From what you could remember his name was Marcus, his last name escaped you and his business wasn't named after him so you had no way to cheat to figure out his last name. Glancing down you noticed his cuff links were black gems held in place with bright silver. You returned your gaze behind him before glancing to the side windows looking in on the office outside the meeting room. The meeting room had an entire wall made of glass looking out in the city. It was a nice view and you were able to waste several moments looking at the details of the city. The meeting room itself was cold, your black cotton cardigan did nothing to warm you. Wearing a black pencil skirt with tights wasn't helping while your dark gray button up was a thin silky material, further adding to your cold. The city was more interesting than a boring office so with an almost silent sigh you looked back through the large window. That's when you noticed a small drop ship with a purple women wearing a pink suit that hugged her form and was unzipped almost down to her navel. She had headgear with several glowing circles on it that covered half of her face, her dark purple almost hair blue whipped wildly around her. The rifle she had was pointing at you or the omnic in front of you. It was hard to tell since you couldn't tell since you were sitting directly in front of him and much less important in the current circumstances. Jumping up, your skirt hardly inhibited your abilities as you tackled Marcus as a shot rang out, the glass fell in front of you meeting you on your decent to the floor.

What you didn't see was Reaper behind the purple and pink woman, giving orders to the pilot to leave. Stating that they had been compromised. 

After hours of statements, investigations and medical aid/evaluation you were allowed to return to you hotel room. The possible business partner solidified the partner ship after your heroic deed. Stating that he would be willing to give you a job in his company with higher pay and lots of flexibility in terms of living situations. You thought the deal was fantastic but decided to sleep on it and give your answer the next day. He agreed and stated that the next meeting would be over a video call. Honestly you couldn't blame him.

Now inside your hotel bathroom you inspected the wounds you had, stitched up by the medics when they refused to let you do so. Although they weren't as good a biotic emitter they would have to do until you got home to use the emitter you kept in your first aid box. A gift from the young Swiss Doctor that you kept in contact with sometimes. There were small scratches here and there but the gunshot wound was what that really took up your attention. It took a chunk off of your shoulder, it was a graze on steroids. You noticed it was red and swollen around the wound, touching it was hot to the touch. Deciding you should starve off you morbid curiosity you reapplied the gauze and got ready for bed. The dark green silk tank top you wore was a gift from the Japanese cyborg of your past. You never knew where he was after the shut down of Overwatch but when you would arrived home a package would be on your door step during the summer, with tea, savory rice crackers and another random item. The first year it happened there was only tea and the rice crackers. You only shared those items with the silent ninja of Blackwatch but you were never sure it was from him. Instead you thought it was some sick joke someone was playing on you, so you tossed the items in the trash. The very next day you found a Jade dragon in your mail box, the same one you had given to Genji on the first Christmas he spent in Blackwatch. You knew it was the same one because it had your horrible knife engraving on the bottom with his name as the receiver and your initials as the giver. You cried as you tried to salvage the tea and crackers from the trash despite the fact that the raccoons had gotten in. It was always the same day the gifts would arrive and you knew it wasn't the mail man delivering them.

Then you finally figured out why he delivered gifts on that specific day. It was the day you found him severely injured on a mission, the sergeant of that mission told you that he was too far behind enemy lines. That they would come back with back up later, but everyone knew he would be dead by then. Blackwatch had agreed to loan out a couple of agents for Overwatch's scouting mission, which was why you, Genji and a couple of Blackwatch pilots were there. The Overwatch sergeant stated that they couldn't risk getting to him, that he was as good as dead. You left the group to go to him, deliberately disobeying orders which you got an official write up that was dismissed by both Gabriel and Jack. Several bullet holes and a broken arm later you came back to the drop ship ten minutes before they were about to take off. You had dragged Genji back since his legs had been injured, the entire time he said nothing. The only sound that came from him was pained groans and hisses. It was also the first time you had met Genji. You wouldn't see the silent ninja for months due to his medical leave. One day you decided to leave a gift for Genji in the mail box outside you home which was the same one he left his gifts, hoping it was really him. It was a small box with green tea mochi, nothing fancy but you remembered the rare times he did talk that he enjoyed the treat. The next day you received the tea and crackers and a silk sleeping tank top with a small slip of paper reading 'Thank you- G' .

The ninja was never really talkative and sometimes you weren't either, maybe that's why the two of you got along. Returning back to the bedroom in now the tank top, black shorts and your late commander's beanie hugging your head comfortably. You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard knocking at your door. Glancing to the clock on the night stand it read 10:50pm. It was late enough to be considered suspicious. Your gun was on the dresser near the door, with thoughtful steps you crept to the door. Checking the peephole as you grabbed your pistol with practiced movements, your eyebrows scrunched in confusion. The hall was empty, you weren't gonna open the door and check knowing there were blind spots in your view. Instead you fastened the deadbolt and the chain lock. If it was really important they would come back or even call you and if it was a threat you weren't gonna let yourself be baited.

Turning around you were again face to face with the black robed terrorist from Talon. You were already on defensive, without hesitation you raised your pistol aiming it at his chest instead of his head. He could side step and you could miss a shot, Reyes always said when your life is on the line every shot counts.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not an Overwatch agent, never was.", you had heard that he was hunting down former Overwatch agents, you had hoped that he wasn't after former Blackwatch agents too.

"No, you were Blackwatch material. You always were."

You breath halted as your hands began to grow warm and sweaty, your heart beating quickly raising from the anxiety. You could be facing death's door right now and the thing that crossed your mind was how you wish you could see Jesse one last time. That you be able to see Commander Reyes again, real soon.

"I won't let myself be an easy kill.", your voice came out shaky but determined.

"I would be disappointed if you were chiquita."

Your chest began to hurt, only Reyes called you that. The sharp pain mixed with pressure reminded you of the hours you spend crying over your dead father figure. Sometimes Jesse would use the nickname too if he tried to be extra "persuasive", usually it would end up with both you and Commander Reyes scolding him.

"You killed him didn't you?"

"I've killed a lot of people, you're going to have to be more specific than that."

"Commander Reyes"

He said nothing as he stood there, his mask did not betray any emotion that he had. Then he tilted his head ever so slightly. Anger started to build, already confirming in your head that he was the reason for you late commander's fate. With no proof you slowly clicked the pistol's safety off. Black smoke exploded from where he stood, instinctively your hands raised to shield your face. The pistol was ripped out of you grasp, stumbling forward when your grip was too strong to let the gun go. The smoke began to centralize in one spot before shaping back into Reaper's figure. He turned your pistol over in his hand, inspecting it with little interest. One of his claws hooked in the trigger after clicking the safety back on. He raised the pistol with little care.

"Never left without it did you?"

You didn't respond but tried to see where you could escape to, the door behind may not have been an option. It opened inward which would cause you go closer to Reaper to be able to fully open the door. Hotel windows here couldn't open so that wasn't an option. You spread you legs, preparing your body for a fight that you knew you wouldn't win. 

"You know as much as I hate how he treated you. He actually does care about you."

"Excuse me?" you said, obviously caught off guard.

"Jesse. Jesse Mccree."

You refused to say anything as he tossed the pistol back onto the drawer you had retrieved it from. He walked towards you, his heavy robe and ammo belts could be heard with each step he took while the carpet muted his heavy boots. Slowly he raised his metal clawed hand to his mask, hooking his fingers on the lower inside part of his bone white mask. Your eyes were glued to the mask as he brought it up and over his head, flipping his hood in the process. The mask stayed planted on top of his head like a hat, his hair spilling out in certain spots.

Looking back at Reaper's face, you saw that it wasn't Reaper it was your dead commander.

"Gabe? Is that really you?", you whispered, posture slowly relaxing.

His face was pale, almost as if someone had bleached his tan caramel colored skin. His irises a bright blood red that glowed brighter then dimmed at random intervals. Large pieces of his face were missing tissue which allowed tendons, bone and cartilage to be visible. His right cheek and part of his lip on the same side were gone, his teeth visible along with his lower jaw bone. Small strands of tissue and muscle were attached to his jaw bone and tensed when he clenched his teeth. He still had his scars, some were even new or still healing. His left cheek bone was visible through a long gash, other than that his entire left side was relatively untouched with wounds or exposed flesh. It seemed that most of the damage had been done on the front of his face. You could slightly see missing pieces of hair exposing bone on his side and top of his head. The most unnerving thing was that black mist would ooze out from the open wounds, but when you would glance toward it he would look away with a concentrated look and the mist would vanish.

You remembered hearing that there was an explosion that killed the two commanders of Overwatch. He mostly likely had his right side facing the direction of the explosion. He looked like he did die, but he didn't stay dead.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you try and contact me? Why didn't you come back?" you rambled more questions, each one refueling the fire of anger you had. Eventually you became hysterical, crying and weakly punching and pushing his chest. He barely budged from your hits.

"I'm sorry chiquita. Things aren't as simple as they seem anymore." 

He hugged you close as he rocked you side to side with soothing rubs on your back. 

"I can't stay long, but I'll be back soon."

"No, Dad don't go-please don't go. Don't leave me again." you sobbed, almost incoherently. He felt his heart break from your pleas but warmed itself when you called him Dad, guess he still had one after all this time. 

"Shh, it's ok chiquita. It's time for bed.", he said before guiding you to the plush white bed just like he did all those years ago. Whenever you would find him in the middle of the night as a young child, working with the sharp light of a desk lap. He would guide you back to his room before laying down with you on his bed as he told you funny stories or sang in sweet Spanish the lullabies he learned from his mother in his childhood. He did this almost every night until you became an adult, even then he continued. Tucking you in fulfilled the childish attachment you had to your late commander, the parental comfort that only he could give. Small sobs and hiccups interrupted the silence of the room. He petted your hair, soothing you to sleep with songs of his childhood you were so familiar with. That morning when you woke up he was gone.

Several calls and papers later you were now an employee of a different company of LumeriCo. No longer a lackey to the entitled rich boy. The pay was too good for you to pass up. Not only was the pay good but your new boss was much more professional in every sense of the word. Your now ex-employer actually whined to you not to leave, you did everything he was suppose to do and more. You had no regrets but it was hard to keep your face calm and professional when said ex-boss threw a tantrum when you walked out of the office. To celebrate you decided to go out for a drink, this time in moderation. You had packed a nice short black dress to go out to a club or a bar for a drink, maybe even bring some one back for the night. 

You felt uneasy, flashbacks of the painful morning with McCree. The guilt washed over you without warning. Maybe you were too hard on McCree, you didn't even remember the night before. Then you kicked him out like he was a rabid stray dog before you had the chance to get any information on what happened the night before. Then there was the face he made, the face you failed to realize at the time was of pure hurt. Was he different now? Was he different from the young, brash, cocky , heart throb of a man he was in your time in Blackwatch. You decided to buy a couple of bottles of wine and head back to the hotel room. No longer with the fuzzing feeling of excitement from before, now you sought to replace it with the fuzzing feeling of alcohol. 

A bottle and a half later and you were in a state of delicate peace. A couple of hard knocks on your door made you stumble out of the stiff cushioned couch chair near the window with a small table and matching chair on the other side of it. The empty bottle on the floor connected with your foot before rolling away. The pain didn't even register as you continued to the door, as a new set of knocks rang through the room.

"One minute!" you yelled uneasily, now feeling unsteady on your feet. Not bothering to check the peephole you ripped the door open.

There McCree stood in his red serape, his dusty, torn up hat held in front of him with his flesh hand. His metal prosthetic hand hidden inside his serape, obviously not entirely comfortable having it out in the open.

"Uh hi", you finally said after the both of you stood there in silence for an agonizing 15 seconds. Your hair was a bit messy while your short black dress was ruffled slightly enough to show your legs and cleavage more. It caught McCree slightly off guard, once again slapped in the face from how much of a beauty you were. His throat went dry as the words died in his throat. 

You saw his Adams apple bob as his wide eyes drank in your figure. His flesh hand unconsciously gripped his hat tighter. There were so many things he wanted to tell you. He wanted to tell how beautiful your eyes were, how captivating they were, how they had the most beautiful color he had ever seen. How they sparkled when you had fire to spit out. To tell you how your figure could bring out the lustful devil down south out of him. To tell you how you were the only one who could reduce him to a timid young boy again. How you were the only person who could bring him any peace, when around you he could have a night without nightmares chasing him for once. To tell you that you had the softest hair, the most beautiful and smoothest skin he ever touched. That you were such a strong woman that it left him in awe, but he couldn't. He just stood there stunned like a five year old in front of his hero.

You saw a dumbfounded McCree to be alarming, borderline scary. You never saw his confidence wain. The rare times you did it would only be for a moment. Your body's rigidity began to leave you, the part that still cared for McCree.

"McCree? Are you ok?" you said steadily despite being heavily intoxicated. You did sway a little but stabilized yourself with the frame of the door. That action wasn't meant to be seductive but it definitely had that affect on McCree. His mouth opened slightly, still leaving him speechless. The slight redness of his ear went unnoticed by both of you. You continued to examine his well being, you finally pieced together that he was star struck. You couldn't bring your self to realize it was love struck. This left you feeling slightly shy, you never had someone look at you like that before. At least that you could notice. His eyes were now glued to your lush lips as you moistened them with your tongue with a quick swipe.

"Jesse?"

That seemed to grab his attention, you could see him swallow before his eyes snapped to yours. He still hesitated to answer you.

"Are you ok?", you asked again. He simply nodded before he re-centered himself.

"I-yes. I'm sorry." he said before looking down at his feet, shuffled a little then refocused himself on your eyes.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman to walk god's green earth. I was a damn fool to treat ya how I did. I wish every god damn day that I had wised up sooner. Darl'n if you would give me a chance, even if it's the only one I'll ever get. To just give me one I promise ya won't regret it. Please darl'n, I'm begging you to give me a chance."

You saw the desperation on his face, the hurt and the small tears slowly forming in his eyes. He faced showed a man that wanted to give it one last shot even though he already knew he was doomed to fail. You stood straighter, shocked at what he just confessed to you. You never heard of him confessing to anyone in Blackwatch, usually it was just seductive words to get someone in his bed. There was also rumors of people confessing to him only to be shot down and told they were a one night stand/booty call.

"Do you mean it? Cause if you're fucking wit-"

"I really do mean it darl'n. I would treat you like a queen."

Raising your hands up to stop him from flustering you more before you lost your ground. "WOAH! woah hold up". Your face more flushed than from what the alcohol produced. With a deep sigh you looked down, examining his dusty, dry mud spotted boots.

"One date. I'll give you one date. Pick me up here tomorrow at 6pm."

When you looked back at him, you could only described his face as pure bliss. A tear was tethering on the line from escaping. His smile wide as he let out a breath of relief. He reached for your hand before kneeling, his surprisingly soft lips and scruffy beard touched the soft top side of your hand. His metallic hand held your hand with such a gentle grip that you could have ripped away if you wanted to without any resistance, but you didn't. You were flustered of course from such a romantic action, but you also greatly enjoyed such gentle attention. 

"Thank you, I promise ya won't regret it."

Withdrawing your self from McCree you retreated back inside your room with timid movements and eyes.

"Good night Jesse.", you said before the door closing its last few inches.

He stayed on his knees for a few more moments, before standing up and giving a strong fist pump. With a red face and a large smile he walked away. You watched the whole thing through the peep hole with a warm smile.

Although you told yourself you wouldn't get swept up from McCree's confession, you couldn't help the warm feeling that gathered in your chest when you thought about it. That you wouldn't get trapped in his bed sheets only to be tossed away the next day. You told yourself to not make an effort for him. However you spent the entire day preparing for your date that night, which meant going to stores and buying a new outfit and makeup. You decided on another black dress, that resembled 1950s dress. Form hugging on the top with no sleeves until it reach your waist where it poofed to below your knees giving a flattering look to your figure. Paired with a pair of heels you determined that it was a rather nice looking outfit. Your makeup and hair now done you started to try and give yourself a pep talk.

A couple of knocks jolted you away from the bathroom mirror, your heels loud and sharp before the carpet silenced your presence. Peeking through the peep hole you saw nothing but you heard the pacing of boots and anxious mumbling. You could tell the mumbling was from McCree but couldn't make out anything specific. The door knob felt cold, while the door felt incredibly heavy.

At the sound of the door opening, he hurried back to the door. Slightly out of breath despite the short distance he had traveled, but he was left breathless when he saw you again. The bouquet of roses were being crushed at the stems from his involuntary strong grip.

McCree wasn't the only one that was breathless. In front of you McCree was without his hat, hair combed back, beard trimmed, he smelled clean and of cologne, dark black button up rolled up to his sleeves, dark jeans, clean boots and even his iconic belt was polished up. He had no gloves, chaps or gun on him. The red roses a nice contrast to his outfit.

"Even'n. You're prettier than a peach in fall.", he said nervously not sure if you understood him.

"You clean up nice cowboy." you replied back, you weren't gonna let this rare chance at McCree being shy go to waste. Internally you were flustered beyond belief. The old feelings of the past were coming back with vengeance to a point where forgetting to put on blush was no longer a problem.

"Uh, these are for ya Darln."

You gave a small smile before grabbing the roses, a quick sniff and your insides warmed from the scent. You gently placed them on the drawer next to the door, the same one where you had placed your pistol the night before. You stepped out into the hallway, McCree backed away almost scared of spooking you back into the room. You could tell he tried to be brave, tried to come off as cool but he was just so nervous. Holding out his elbow, he waited for you to accept. Gently you hooked your arm with his, his other hand gently on top of where your hand laid. It was sweet how much he was doing for you, and how inexperienced he was. It almost made you forget what kind of man he was all those years ago.

Some time later, you were both at a nice quaint restaurant, nothing fancy but romantic none the less. Now sat at a small table with a cute tea light in between the two of you on a soft clean white table cloth, you both chatted away. Only pausing to order your meal. The restaurant itself was entirely outdoors while the kitchen and other areas were in a cottage like area. The air had cooled after the sun went down making the warm lights very necessary. Above you were metal wires wrapped in soft white led lights. The trees surrounding the eating area were covered in similar lights and small hanging Japanese lights in a soft pinks and blues. Often times McCree would reach across the table but hesitated to touch your hand before retracting and returning to his meal with a solemn gaze. Even after the meal you both ordered alcohol to make the date last longer. You learned things about McCree you never thought you would. Maybe the alcohol was making the both of you more open.

He was constantly on the run, he never had a permanent home. Even before Blackwatch, after forming the Deadlock gang with a white haired woman name Elizabeth Ashe he was no longer safe to go back to the ranch he called home. He never touched on the subject of his family and you didn't pry. He took mercenary jobs often or any other job he could get. He wasn't hurting too much for money, but he hurt more for a place he could call home. For a place where someone he cared about was waiting for him. He also told you how every time he saw you he lost his confidence. How he tried to apologize to you a long time ago during his Blackwatch days. How when he was older he realized all of his "conquests" was his way of trying to satisfy his need for intimacy. In turn you told him exactly how you became so close to Commander Reyes, why you avoided him and the reason why the mother figure Ana Amari chewed him out for sleeping with the busty red head.

You told him of the death of your parents by omnics. How Reyes fought to keep you despite Commander Morrison's attempts to give you to a foster home. How he raised you, protected you, and guided you. How your life in Overwatch and Blackwatch wasn't horrible despite Commander Reyes's attitude. Also how playful Reyes was even if no one saw it. How he had the label of Dad before he had the label of Commander to you. You also told him why you transferred from Blackwatch to Overwatch. How much he hurt you in your youth. How you found a friend in the silent red ninja. How Reyes kept you as far away from Moira as possible, even going as far as to personally request an Overwatch doctor for all your medical needs despite the paperwork hell he would have to go through. He grew quiet when you told him how you felt about him during your time in Blackwatch, he seemed to avoid being near you after learning this new information. 

The walk back to your hotel room was relatively quiet, he didn't hold your hand like he did at the beginning of the date. You had the urge to hold his hand, to be close to him on the walk back. You felt that the both of you had gotten closer, had gotten everything off your chest. That was until you noticed something new, something that wasn't there on your way to the restaurant. There were wanted posters with the faces of wanted criminals. On several papers you saw McCree's face with his hat and even a cigar. Oddly he hadn't lighted a single cigar on your date together. You could tell he grew even more nervous. 

"You ok?", angling your body towards him as your heels and his boots echoed loudly on the stone streets. 

"Uh ye-", he cut himself off when he saw a pair of officers staring at the posters with disgust.

He began to get fidget, looking around for an exit before looking back at you. You weren't on the run but you understood the feeling, undercover missions that went wrong would do that to you. With a confident stride you told him to follow you. You couldn't let the officers become suspicious if or when they noticed the pair of you. The small alley way was filled with dumpsters from the restaurants that were barely lite with the lights above the back doors. The floor littered with puddles and smelling of dirt, metal and garbage.

You pulled him to the wall with you, his eyes widened from the bold move. Now with your back being chilled from the slightly cold wall and McCree's warm body in front of you, the nervous feeling of being close began to wash over you. You pulled him even closer by his belt then quickly guided his hands to your waist when you heard the muted steps and clanks of equipment from the police officers.

"Make out with me, people are uncomfortable with couples making out. It's our best chance of them not arresting you and us running away. Personally I'm not too thrilled at having to run in heels and a dress."

His hands were on your waist but didn't actually have a grip, they were loosely there. He was stunned not only at being close to you but also by the fact that you were willing to help him. The closer the steps got the more anxious you got. Thinking he wasn't going to participate and continue to stand there like a flash bang went off in his face, you wrapped your hands on the back of his head entangling your finger in his soft brown hair. Dragging his lips towards yours, closing your eyes you tried to entice him more into the action with small licks on his lips. Part of you had wished you had this opportunity under different circumstances. Despite his lack of participation you continued to kiss him like a lust driven lover, adding small pleasured moans here and there. Hopefully it would be convincing enough.

Even though he didn't respond at first he definitely was responding now. His grip tightened on your waist, his thumbs rubbing circles. His lips now moving in sync with yours, a pleasured groan escaped his throat when his hips met your yours. The police officers walked by, even though they noticed the both you they said nothing and continued walking. The two of you were so into it that you didn't even notice the officers walk by. The only time you did notice the officers was when you took a breath away from McCree. You faintly heard one of them say he didn't get paid enough to yell at horny couples.

Resting your forehead on his you kept your eyes closed as the intimate moment left you both excited and breathless. He tried to re-initiate the make-out session by brushing his lips to yours. Slightly pushing his chest back you tried to calm the both of you down. As much as you liked what just happened you didn't really want to continue in the stinky alley way of restaurants.

"Let's go back to my room, yeah?", you asked quietly.

"Yeah", he said mindlessly before brushing his lips against yours again in a last ditch effort to restart the kissing.

Unknown to the both of you, a black robed observer had been watching the entirety of your date. Keeping a protective eye on you.

Now in the hotel room the two of you barely moved away from the door as you pinned McCree against it. The both of you ravishing each with vigor. When his hand started to drift down towards your rear you stopped him.

"Sorry but we can't."

Immediately he retracted from you, scared to over step. He mumbled a sorry but he didn't want to let you go, not after all these years. He wanted to be the man he could have been, the man he should have been. He wanted to be there for you, to show you that he really did care about you. He wanted to be the best man he could be for you.

Resting your forehead on his shoulder you took a satisfied sigh. You patted his chest.

"Let's call it a night, not saying I don't enjoy what we were just doing but let not eat the whole pie right now", you said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Of course darling.", he said sweetly before completely retracting himself pressing himself flush to the door before you moved away. Clearing his throat, he readjusted the collar of his shirt. You opened the door, slowly. Trying to savor the time you had left with him. Now he stood in the hallways in front of you. 

"Good night McCree."

"Good night sweetheart.", he said with a soft smile.

He was about to say something but his words failed him when you grabbed his shirt and pulled him to your lips for one last kiss. Leaving McCree to recover on his own you withdrew back in your room and closed the door. He stood in front of your door with a love stricken face and drunk on the affections you two shared. 

Turning around you were in the same position as the night before. Reaper standing before you with incredible stealth.

"How much did you see?", you asked knowing that a fatherly scolding would be following soon.

"I watched you two the entire night."

You said nothing, only brought your feet up to remove your heels. Tossing them without much care in front of the dresser.

"He really cares for you. He means well. "

"I'm leaving in two days. I won't see you again will I?"

You interrupted before he could say anything else. He gave a small node. You chest tightened, although you were happy to see him again you didn't forget the notoriety he had developed. You nodded as well, not happy but still understanding the situation he was in. He noticed how sad you became, not skipping a beat he hugged you. Carefully cradling your head with his clawed metal hand, he swayed you soothingly side to side.

"Mi chiquita chula, I will always watch over you. I always have even if it doesn't seem like it. I love you and I won't let anyone get away with hurting you. Everything will get better. ", he said before pushing his mask up and giving a loving kiss to your forehead. 

"if not then ponerse Vix y acuestate", he said in a serious tone. 

The both of you couldn't hold in the laugh from his joke. Begging him to stay with you until you fell asleep, he waited in the bed sitting against the head board until you finished getting ready for bed. Just like the night before he sang lullabies of his childhood to sooth you to sleep. You left a slip of paper with your address and phone number next to the dresser by the door, hoping he would pick it up on his way out. The next morning the piece of paper was gone.

The next morning you were woken up by hurried knocking. Waking up frazzled, one eye still closed from sleep. Tumbling out of the fluffy white bed, the cool air of the room causing goosebumps to rise uncomfortably on your skin as the hair caught onto fabric. Another set of frantic knocking made you rip the door open.

"Yes?", you asked irritated at the insistent knocking at such an early hour.

There stood McCree, with a cardboard coffee holder and a paper bag being weighted down in the middle with small spots of grease/oil. You could smell the strong bitter coffee coming from the assortment of cups in his metal hand. Again he was dressed nicely, this time he had a dark red button up with the same pants and boots.

"Morn'n, I brought you a small breakfast. I hope I ain't over stepping my boundaries."

"Oh, um no. Come on in.", you held the door open. Your silk top and shorts didn't make you feel as uncomfortable in front of McCree as you thought it would. Walking past you, you got a gust of his cologne. It made your eyes close slightly to enjoy the smell more.

A little bit of paper shuffling and you turned around to see Jesse pulled out bagels, scones, donuts and a two egg sandwiches made with plain bagels and cheese each on separate napkins. You couldn't help but appreciate his figure from behind, a little guilty pleasure on your part as you took slow steps towards him.

Walking up next to him the sweet smell of the pastries and egg made your mouth water. You noticed the cups were labeled with their contents, two were coffee and the other two were tea and hot chocolate.

"No need to wait for it to get cold sweetheart. Help yourself.", he waved to the food he brought. 

After eating and drinking your fill you sat back in the chair facing McCree. He seemed so relaxed as he sipped on one of the coffees while looking out the window. He slouched in the chair, his legs spread apart as his hand not occupied by the coffee cup was relaxed over the armrest. You always knew McCree was an attractive man but you never realized how handsome he was. It was only at that moment did you truly understand the difference between someone being attractive and some one being handsome.

When you got up from your chair, he didn't acknowledge you or chose to not focus on you. His eyes glanced towards you when you were right next to him, he brought his cup to his lips. You raised your hands towards the ceiling, stretching out the kinks of your spine. Small pops sounding from you back and shoulders. Grabbing the hot chocolate you walked in between McCree and the table. You could see him fidget slightly when you went in between his thighs. You sat down on his thigh farthest from the window while you cuddled in his chest. You felt his body tense before it relaxed, he brought his hands around and held your waist. Taking it as a sign he wasn't going to push you off your draped your legs over the other thigh and armrest. The silence was comfortable, and you enjoyed the feel of his warm body. 

His chest and thigh were firm while his stomach was slightly soft, it was not at all unappealing in any way. When you readjusted slightly he could tell that you wanted to say something, but might be too scared to break the silence. So he decided to take that pressure off of you.

"You know the old man paid me a visit last night.", he said before taking another sip from his cardboard cup. You tensed, he only called Commander Reyes old man.

"Don't worry I've know who Reaper is for a while.", he gave a small smile while he glanced to your eyes before he returning them back to the window.

"Told me he would tan my hide if I hurt ya. Promised it would be worse than when I stole his whiskey when I was young and stupid."

You smiled into his chest. Not only from what Reyes had done but also from the memory of Jesse running out of Reyes bedroom without shoes, black face mask, black shirt, dark gray sweats and black cowboy hat. He ran hugging a large bottle of whiskey Reyes was notorious to drink, before tripping/face planting because of his socks being too slippery on the polished floors, him landing on the bottle. Breaking it, shards of glass embedded in his stomach and drenching himself in liquor he yowled in pain before the door he just ran out of opened. Then scrambling up and running past you as an extremely pissed and half asleep Commander Reyes ran after him in boxers and a t-shirt. You were on your way to wake up your father figure for the day, you often did this after time zones shifts from missions or if he had a meeting in the morning you both had to prepare for. That was the third time you had encountered McCree since he joined Blackwatch.

"He still acts like a Dad."

"Ain't no denying that."

He rubbed your side, while he took another sip of the strong black coffee. You took several small sips of your cocoa, savoring the extremely sweet now lukewarm beverage.

"Sweetheart, I just want you to know I love you. I understand if ya don't feel the same, but after what I put you through. I reckon I deserved nothing from ya. At least nothin good."

He spoke so gently, it was almost like he was thought he would scare you away.

"Bless ya for giving me a chance darling. If you would have me, I promise to try and be the man you deserve. God would I try.", he whispered the last part and it struck a chord in you.

You rubbed his chest as he talked, trying to sooth him of the shaking in his chest.

"Jesse, do you want to come to my house? It's a bit secluded so you could walk around without hiding, and I would like to spend more time with you. If that's alright with you."

Without missing a beat, be brought the hand that was previously rubbing your back to the back of your head and turned it to his. Giving you a deep kiss, you for some reason didn't close your eyes. You could see his eyes brows scrunched up in sorrowful relief. Almost like he was going to cry in happiness from what you had just told him. Slowly you closed your eyes and enjoyed his slightly chapped lips. Breathing in you could smell the coffee, cigar smoke, cologne and after shave. His lips tasted of coffee and something sweet like chocolate.

After wards you both held each other, slowly drifting off to a nap cuddled up in the stiff chair of the hotel room. The only thought that ran through McCree's mind was that compared to you, you truly did turn the sweetest honey sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ponerse Vix y acuestate = put on vix and do to bed.
> 
> Vix is a petroleum gel and menthol. Mexican culture is known to use it when someone has a cold. Its like the American version of drinking orange juice when you get a cold.


End file.
